


Waiting

by sabershadowkat



Series: Tempting Fate [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining, it's pouring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Buffy sat in the desk chair she pulled up by the window, staring out into the storm filled night. It had rained every day since Angel had left, almost as if the gods were agreeing with her mood. The week was going by so slowly, each minute dragging on for an hour. If she didn't know any better, she would think all the clocks were being pushed back after each time she looked at them. 

Sighing, she leaned her forehead against the cool glass, her vision blurred by the water running down the pane. She wanted him so badly it was actually uncomfortable. This waiting was killing her. She wondered briefly if she was addicted to sex, but then realized that not every time had been just that. 

She remembered the massage after the hard fight they'd had and how good it felt. Thinking about it now, she wondered how he had gotten the energy to do that, he'd been involved pretty heavily in the battle, too. Then there was the bath and him brushing her hair afterwards. That had also been after a hard day. Perhaps it was the magick of vampire stamina that allowed him to do those things to and for her. 

Her mind turned to those very things that he'd done to her and she felt herself growing aroused once again. Grumbling to herself about absent vampire lovers, she stood and stripped off her clothing, leaving her naked. Deciding that she didn't care if the neighbors got a show, she pushed open the window and let in the rain. 

The cold water hitting her breasts and stomach sent shivers down her spine right to her core. Sticking her hand outside, letting the rain soak her skin, then brought her hand back inside to the ache between her legs. Gasping, her cold fingers touched her folds and she closed her eyes, her hand becoming his. 

Her fingers dove beneath the nest of curls, searching for her throbbing nubbin. When she first touched it, she hissed in pleasure, her hips arching in instinctive response. She started to rub the hard button back and forth, moaning as the cold from the rain hit her skin. She stuck her other hand outside, soaking it, then cupped her breasts, pinching and rolling the nipples. 

Buffy felt the hand she was using to bring herself to a peak start to warm and she quickly thrust both outside, leaning her mound against the windowsill as she attempted to remind herself of his touch. She brought both hands back in, immediately returning them to their tasks of pleasuring herself. 

As she came closer to climax, she thrust the hand that was playing with her nipples outside one more time, then plunged two fingers into her hot core. She used them to thrust in and out of her, her other fingers rubbing rapidly from side to side her hard clit and she keened in pleasure. Her head fell back as the cold rain hitting her body through the open window combined with her hands sent her spiraling into orgasm.

Her body jerked as she came, her muscles spasming around the fingers inside of her. She bit her lower lip to keep from crying out, not wanting to have her mother catch her like this. Bucking her hips, she keep at it, drawing out her pleasure until she couldn't take it anymore. Then, she slid onto the surprisingly dry chair in relief, the wind causing the rain to whip her in the face. 

She reached forward and closed the window, then leaned forward and pressed her forehead against the glass once more. This time, however, she wasn't cursing the rain. 

Spike couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. The Slayer, standing in front of her open window, pleasuring herself. His eyes had widened when she'd thrust her hands outside, then return to her body, realizing what she was doing. He wanted to run right up there and do her properly, but the damned rain prevented him from acting on his desires. He didn't want to leave footprints or puddles in the room and it would be near impossible to quickly undress and redress with sodden clothing. So he was stuck waiting for the rain to stop. 

He saw her move away from the window and turned to leave, leather coat in hand, his body soaking, not stopping to think about why he stood watching her as had done each night in the rain. He didn't hear the music from the car that passed him as he headed back into the stormy night. 

You took your coat off, and stood in the rain. You were always crazy like that.

 

End


End file.
